gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Petunia Temminnick (Hisselpenny)
' 'Petunia Hisselpenny (née Temminnick) is one of Sophronia's older sisters and is 16 years old at the start of Etiquette & Espionage. Though it is never explicitly stated, she is implied to be the mother of Ivy Hisselpenny. Appearance Petunia looks very much like her sister Sophronia. They share an oval face, muddy green eyes, a straight nose, a firm mouth, and are of similar height. Petunia's hair is a shade darker than Sophronia's, and her cheeks are rounder. Personality From very early in the Finishing School series, Petunia (at age 16) already acted like she was fully grown. She cares very much about appearances. History After only a season, Petunia married Mr. Hisselpenny, a man of some wealth in town. Together they have a daughter, implied to be Ivy Hisselpenny. In the books Etiquette & Espionage When we first meet Petunia, she is playing hostess to Mrs. Barnaclegoose and Mademoiselle Geraldine (secretly Monique de Pelouse in disguise). Sophronia returns at the end of the novel with friends to attend Petunia's coming out party. Waistcoats & Weaponry Petunia Temminnick is still living at home when everyone comes home to celebrate Ephraim's engagement. Petunia appears as Sophronia and her friends are trying to make their escape from the party. Manners & Mutiny Sophronia, Dimity, and Agatha spend a week in London with Petunia and her new husband, Mr. Hisselpenny. She reveals that she is pregnant. Petunia attends a dinner party at Lord Akeldama's acting as the girl's chaperone. Trivia * Sophronia claims the footman has a crush on Petunia while defending her own behavior with the young man. * Petunia's husband - Mr. Hisselpenny - is a business associate with Agatha Woosmoss's father. Quotes * "Stepping in as understudy mother today, we have elder sister." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 1) * "Petunia's perfect rosebud pout twisted into a grimace that might have been an attempt to hide a smile." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 1) * "Petunia, in her Petunia-ish way, dismissed this defense with a careless flap of one hand." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 1) * "Petunia nodded in an I-know-more-than-you manner that was highly aggravating." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 1) * "Petunia had always been very mocking whenever Sophronia befriended the stable lads." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 10) * "Petunia was in heaven. If heaven were to be defined as a pink tulle ball gown resplendent with bows and frills, along with giggling bosom companions." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 17) * “Petunia Temminnick’s coming-out ball was pronounced a resounding success by all in attendance. There had been highly intoxicating punch, a variety of dances, good music, and intermission entertainment. No one knew why the beautiful Miss Pelouse had stripped, rolled about in the garden, and then chucked a cheese pie at the youngest Temminnick girl before being taken away in floods of tears, but it was surely the highlight of a most enjoyable evening.” (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson 17) * "Petunia was Sophronia's nearest older sister and, in consequence, a trial." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session 6) * "Petunia always treated Sophronia as if she were still ten." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session 6) * "Petunia stood looking around the quaint town with ill-disguised hauteur. Her traveling dress, fur muff, well-trimmed bonnet, and velvet gloves screamed London." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis 5) * "From what Sophronia could gather, Petunia had proceeded to spend most of her husband's fortune attempting to break into the upper crust, with limited success." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis 5) * "Petunia was one of those who responded better to cordial than barley water." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis 5) * "Sophronia and Petunia had never been close, but Petunia appreciated the airs and graces finishing school had given her, and Sophronia was willing to put those airs and graces to the test in tolerating Petunia." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis 5) * "Petunia's new magnanimous nature saw them set up in the best suite of rooms in the inn and dining in rustic splendor on mock turtle soup, roast sirloin of beef with horseradish, Brussels sprouts, cabinet pudding, and Stilton cheese with celery and pulled bread." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis 5) * "Petunia sat in a state of terror next to the dewan." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis 6) Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Finishing School characters Category:Parasolverse Characters